Too Much!
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna, Mukuro, and Hibari have all been turned in to children and some how they ended up back in time. They don't know what to do but they need to find help soon becasue Tsuna's body is slowly destroying itself from the inside out. BoyXBoy, 182769. It won't have lemon but rated for maybe language latter on and other situation latter on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So enough people did like this the first time I posted it so now my beta reader has fixed it up, and soon it shall be continued. I hope everyone enjoy this story and drops a quick review. **

**DICLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Small feet ran down the alley as he breathed heavily. His hand tightly grasping the taller boy in front of him as another boy walked closely behind him. None of them really knew where they were or what was happening but they knew something was wrong.

Tsuna tripped but was helped up with steadying himself by the person standing behind him as the three boys continued running. Tsuna dropped from the stress forced upon his small body. His breathing became more uneven than before. "My body can't handle this… I'm trying but I just can't take it in this body."

Mukuro who stood behind him glared backwards to see if anything was behind them. "That's obvious. You're younger than us, not to mention you had to seriously train your body to handle the flames you carry."

Tsuna collapsed, still breathing heavily as he saw the person in front of him stoop down. "Then we'll take turns carrying you until we know for sure we can stop safely. Get on my back."

Tsuna did as he was told and Hibari carried him while running with Mukuro beside him. The two older boys sprinted as fast as they could with one carrying the youngest boy. Mukuro could still sense the people following behind them. "There still coming," he warned.

Hibari cussed as he stopped. "Change." Quickly, Hibari slipped a tired Tsuna onto Mukuro's back.

Mukuro took Tsuna and they started running again. Finding an exit, they turned, only to see more people on the other side. Both boys swore and Hibari grabbed his tonfas.

Hibari launched a first attack taking the men by surprise. He cleared the path with ease. Just when Mukuro was about to make a break for it, someone grabbed Tsuna's shoulder from behind.

Mukuro materialized his trident and stabbed the assailant in the shoulder, causing him to let go of the smaller child. Mukuro set Tsuna down. "Try not to get in the way."

Tsuna went to the middle of the tussle and used his ring the release Natsu who started attacking the men who came to close to Tsuna. Somewhere in the middle of the fight, someone grabbed Tsuna. A gun was aimed at the small sky's head at point blank. It effectively got Mukuro and Hibari's attention. They saw Tsuna close his eyes and Mukuro raised his voice in panic. "Tsunayoshi stop! Your body can't handle it…"

Not listening, Tsuna released a large amount of flames burning the men around him. He fell to the ground and briefly glanced at the two people towering over to his dazed state. "Guys I'm sorry but I'm so ti…red…"

Tsuna fought to keep his eyes open but his body was failing him. Hibari and Mukuro formed a protective barrier around him. "It's fine. You can go to sleep now. You'll be safe. We will be okay."

As soon as Tsuna heard the reassuring words, his eyelids fluttered shut.

Mukuro looked at Hibari, crestfallen with despair. "What do we do? Our bodies can't handle this for that much longer either."

Hibari looked at him, "We have to. The stress is the worst on him. At least our flames aren't destroying us from the inside out. His flames are too strong for his body and if he uses them too much, it could do permanent damage."

Mukuro sighed, the tension not leaving his body. "I know. If it wasn't for how well he can control his flames, they would have already destroyed him. What should we do now?"

Hibari picked Tsuna up in his arms and walked. "We have to figure out where we are and a place to stay so he can rest. We also need to figure out how to get back home."

* * *

They continued to run since that was all they could do. None of them knew what was happening to them. They had seen a light in the middle of a routine fight and ended up like this when they woke up.

Immediately Mukuro and Hibari started fighting again when they awoke not really caring about the change but they stopped when the person who was also there had first collapsed.

Usually Tsuna would stop their fights abruptly with practiced ease but when he woke up he collapsed right away causing them to stop. They were very close now although they often fought they were all in their thirties in their normal bodies. They lived together in the Vongola mansion. That was when they started to get along a lot better. However despite the closeness they shared, they still fought over one and only one thing - Tsuna.

Both the illusionist and skylark noticed it quickly after Tsuna had graduated from high school. Tsuna had started taking life and everything around him more seriously. They found that aspect of him rather cute. In other words Tsuna was perfect for strong men like themselves.

To others, Tsuna was a very strong and scary person but to those who he held close, Tsuna still would show his more natural clumsy side although he was definitely nowhere near as clumsy as he was.

Tsuna had also become a lot calmer with age. He had matured a lot because of the battles and situations he was forced to participate. Being the way he was always made Mukuro and Hibari feel like Tsuna really need them, which at some point, for all three of them had morphed in to a messed up three-way relationship. It amused those around them, especially the other guardians.

The two guardians found an abandoned house and Mukuro found some blankets. They quickly made the place comfortable and let Tsuna rest on the bed as they watched over him.

Tsuna was having a fever and neither of them had the vaguest clue as to what to do. Even if they did, neither one of them was sky flame users nor did they have any idea how to absorb another person's flames. Also, their bodies as they were wouldn't be able to take it.

After finding Tsuna another blanket since he looked cold, the two children decided on taking turns to keep a look out for the night. The shift was five hours so the other had time to rest. Mukuro opted to go for the first shift.

* * *

The next morning when Mukuro had woken up Hibari had already gone out to find out where they were so they could return to Italy and get someone to help them but when he came back, Hibari was expressionless. Mukuro cracked the silence with an anxious voice. "Where are we?"

Hibari looked at him with impassively. "In Italy."

Mukuro looked slightly confused. Clearly there was something bothering the skylark and Mukuro was one of the few people who could read that poker face. "Then what's wrong?"

Hibari let out a frustrated sigh and said, "We're in the past."

Mukuro just laughed, "Kufufufu... Of course we are. So what's the real problem?"

Hibari glared at him with eyes that screamed he was calling Mukuro an idiot. "Stupid herbivore…"

Suddenly Tsuna woke up and bolted up. He stared at the wall and then stood up heading towards the door. Mukuro went to stop him but Tsuna just moved slightly, avoiding his hand to continue walking out the door. "Tsunayoshi, where are you going?"

Tsuna glanced at him for a second, "Where my instincts are telling me to go, my Vongola Hyper Intuition is acting up."

The two children followed behind their boss. Tsuna walked down the roads as if he knew exactly where he was going although he really had no idea as he followed the small feeling at the back of his head. "Herbivore, where are we going?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't know where, just that it's this way."

Tsuna just kept walking and then suddenly he stopped at a corner and leaned against the wall obviously waiting for something to happen. "Something's going to happen here soon."

Tsuna just watched with his eyes locked straight on a set of doors across from the alleyway they were sitting in. He knew where but not what was going to happen.

Mukuro glanced at Tsuna's eyes and saw how calm he was and sat down. He knew from experience that when Tsuna makes the face he was making, Mukuro just had to wait and trust him because his instincts were never wrong.

He materialized his staff, setting the tip against the wall above his head. Tsuna saw a blond woman walk out and instantly he was gone when he saw the people coming out of the shadows to attack her.

Tsuna jumped between the women and the gun. He used his flame to destroy the man's gun. He no longer needed a weapon and could control his flames using his bare hands even if it required a great deal of concentration.

Mukuro and Hibari were quick to act behind Tsuna since they knew it would happen. If Tsuna was ready to attack, so were they.

They moved quickly and took the other men out. Tsuna smiled as he collapsed from the small amount of flame he had used. The women looked at him full of concern as he smiled in relief and whispered as Mukuro picked him up, "Elena's okay."

She was surprised as she looked at a very fancy envelop in her hand. Hibari looked at it and saw the Vongola seal on it. Understanding clicked. He looked at Mukuro. "Let's go herbivore, before they arrive, he's already worn out. We don't need more trouble to deal with."

Mukuro was about to turn but was attacked. Hibari stopped the man's cane from hitting both Tsuna and Mukuro in time. Mukuro glared at him and growled. "Daemon Spade..."

Elena was between the kids and her lover as fast as she could manage. "How dare you attack them Daemon! They are just kids and they saved me."

Daemon stopped and quickly looked them over and then looked back at Elena. "Do you have the envelope?"

Elena nodded as she showed him. "Yeah, it's here."

Daemon looked at his wrist watch. "Then we need to leave."

Mukuro turned to leave with Hibari beside him but Elena pulled Tsuna from his arms and cradled the small brunet in her own. "Okay, we need to return to the house anyways to help this child. He's sick."

Mukuro and Hibari were about to protest but stopped when they remembered how ferocious women could be. Thinking back to the multiple times that gentle little Kyoko had gotten pissed off at them and almost ripped their heads off sent shivers down their spines. They agreed.

The next thing they knew, they were in a horse drawn cart with Elena and Daemon. The two children could guess rather easily where they were going.

When the cart stopped their suspicions were spot on. They had seen the place more than they could remember in the future. They knew it like the back of their palms for they lived in it. Every hallway brought back memories from the time Tsuna burnt an entire column using X burner to the time they had food poisoning from a party the poison scorpion threw. Those were the good old days.

They jumped from the cart simultaneously and followed closely behind Elena in case they needed to forcefully take Tsuna from her arms and run. Once in the house they noticed people that they recognized from the trials they had to take. They watched G and Giotto walking down the stairs. Giotto looked down at Daemon from the staircase. "Daemon what's wrong?"

Elena looked up answering for him. "I was attacked but this child saved me with his friends. Though after he saved me he collapsed. I think he's sick. Can you help him Giotto?"

Mukuro and Hibari looked at Giotto, probably the only person who could really help Tsuna as a fellow sky flame user, they could do nothing. They were not even able to relieve Tsuna's pain like Ryohei. Now, the man standing in front of them was their only hope of removing the extra flames that were putting stress on Tsuna's fragile body.

Swallowing their pride, they stepped forward to explain the situation. Mukuro told Giotto in his mother tongue. "His body can't handle his sky flames."

Giotto glared at the child with heterochromic eyes and reached out for the small child in Elena's arms. He placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead. A larger than normal amount of flames were released. Instantly Tsuna woke up and noticed the change. He smiled cutely and said in Italian. "That feels so much better!"

Giotto smiled, "That's good to hear. What's your name?"

Tsuna looked up at the Vongola Primo. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Suddenly Ugetsu walked in from the adjunct room. "So he's Japanese but can speak perfect Italian at such a young age… that's rare."

Giotto looked over. "He was probably raised here."

Ugetsu nodded and laughed. "Probably!"

Tsuna smiled as he jumped down from Elena's arms and went to Mukuro and Hibari who pushed him behind them. They were on full possessive mode with him, not trusting the people around them. Tsuna just beamed brightly behind them as he watched Giotto.

The two locked eyes and instantly Giotto's hyper intuition flared. He glanced at Daemon. Daemon got the hint and tried to trap the two children who were snarling like dogs in an Illusion so they could talk to the calmer one but he failed as Mukuro's earring began to release mist flames and he materialized his trident to stop it.

Daemon was surprised. Did that mean the kid was a better illusionist then himself? Mukuro just laughed at the priceless expression of the narcissistic mist guardian. "Kufufufu."

Mukuro was about to use more of his illusions and when he was about to change to the mist weapon gear, Tsuna took his staff and whispered in to his ear. Mukuro stopped and Tsuna held his staff between his arms and looked at Giotto again. He spoke in Japanese instead of Italian this time. "We'll just be leaving then. I thank you Giotto-san for helping me with my flame issues, goodbye."

Giotto was instantly between Hibari and Mukuro holding Tsuna's arm. "I would like to talk to you alone first. Can we have a conversation in my office before you leave?"

Tsuna nodded handing Mukuro his weapon back. He said while laughing at the end, "I'll be right back, so don't you two wreak the place while I'm gone okay?"

Tsuna walked behind Giotto up the stairs and straight to the man's office. They entered and Tsuna sat down. "Who are you really? My intuition keeps telling me you're not a child and so does the way you act. You're too calm."

Tsuna smiled. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Giotto mirrored the smile. "I'm used to some pretty weird things."

Tsuna chuckled. "Yeah, we both are. Fine, I'll tell you but it's probably easier for you to understand if I just showed you so can you get my friends to come up here."

Giotto went out of the room and told G, who was standing outside, to tell the other kids Tsuna had asked for them. G did as told and in a few minutes, Mukuro and Hibari were walking into the room arguing about something. Tsuna sighed as he looked at them. "You guys are hopeless. The second I leave the room, you start to bicker."

Hibari made a clearly unpleased noise as Mukuro looked up. "He started it." They pointed at each other simultaneously.

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mukuro, you're not ten so stop acting like it."

Mukuro laughed creepily. "What did you want us for Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna spoke. "I need you to use your illusions on our bodies to make us look like how we normally do."

Mukuro ku-fu-fued. "That's not very hard, but it won't last very long. This body has got a limited amount of time that I can use for stronger illusions."

Tsuna nodded his head. "It doesn't need to be for very long, just long enough so he'll understand."

Mukuro took a deep breath and brought the mist staff to his hand. Purple smoke enveloped the three of them.

As the purple smoke dispersed, three adults were revealed. Tsuna sat with his legs crossed and the two took their places behind him.

Tsuna was in his orange dress shirt and a black jacket with black pants. Mukuro was a in an indigo dress shirt with long sleeves, black pants and a black jacket with indigo gloves. Hibari was in a black shirt with a violet jacket and black dress pants with a small amount of purple detail.

Tsuna smiled at Giotto. "I'm your great-great-great-grandson. Also I'm Vongola Decimo, these two are my mist and cloud guardians and somehow we were turned into children and sent back in time."

Giotto was surprised. He could handle a lot but this was definitely very surprising. He was not expecting something like that. "So you are from the future then?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes we are."

Giotto looked at them and noticed how the illusion was breaking apart slowly. He could not imagine how strong Tsuna's mist guardian was if he could handle Daemon's illusion even in his current state.

Giotto saw Tsuna wince as he leaned forward in pain. Both guardians rushed forward. Mukuro frowned as his hand rubbed soothing circles on Tsuna's back in concern. "It's happening again already?"

He dropped the illusion as Tsuna turned little again, buckled over in pain as his flames quickly became too much for him to handle. "My flames are way too much for this body… I have a hard time with them normally but in this body it's too much to handle. At this rate the stress on my body could end up killing me if we don't do something about it soon."

The guardians bit their lips worried as Giotto stood up and went around. Giotto kneeled in front of Tsuna and took his hands, "Now slowly release some of you flames."

Tsuna did as told and slowly began transferring his flames to Giotto, Giotto winced at first causing Tsuna to stop, "It's fine, it's just not something I'm used to doing since there aren't many with sky flames around. I'll be fine so keep releasing your flames. This should be the easier way to do it for you body."

It took quite a while but Tsuna released all of his excess flames, Giotto just changed the flames in to his own, "I didn't remove enough earlier, but now you should be okay for a while this time."

Tsuna looked at his hands and closed his eyes for a second, "It will only last until tomorrow afternoon at the most."

Giotto stared at him, "Are you sure?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. I produce flames at a higher rate than most because I've absorbed so many other peoples' flames during fights. Over the years it increased the amount of flames my body makes on its own. I didn't notice it until it was too late to change the effects it had on my body so instead, I learned complete and utter flame control so my body could actually handle it. The extra flames my body creates now comes in handy during fights, so it's not all bad."

Giotto nodded. "Stay here until you find a way to return home. I will arrange it so we can transfer flames daily. My body isn't at its maximum limit so I can handle absorbing at least this amount of your flames daily if not a little more."

Tsuna muttered his thanks as he breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged both his guardians draping an arm over each of their necks. "Let's try and fix our bodies so we can lessen the burden for Giotto."

The two guardians nodded at him and then hugged him back, happy that he would be fine for now.

In reality, they had no clue what was really happening but they trusted him with all their hearts and more.

Giotto observed how closely bonded Tsuna was with his two guardians and smiled. He would be a fine boss and knowing the future of Vongola was in good hands made him relieved.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed and please tell me you thoughts.**

**Beta Reader's Notes: This is an awesome chapter… I really liked this story and how pure the emotions of children are :D I hope everyone else reading it like it the way I do as well… do drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hibari looked at Tsuna who was in a chair reading a worn out Italian book. He seemed to be enjoying it. Tsuna flipped the page and closed his eyes for a second. He took a slip of paper and placed it between the pages before closing the book. "I have to go see Giotto now."

Hibari looked at Mukuro who was asleep on the bed. He stood up, following Tsuna out of the room and then they headed to Giotto's office.

When they got there Tsuna knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," Giotto's muffled voice was heard from behind the door.

Tsuna turned the knob and walked in. Alaude stood by the desk. He must have been discussing something with Giotto. Tsuna smiled and apologized for his interruption. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but my flames are almost at my limit."

Giotto just smiled and dismissed the apology. "It's okay. Helping you is important."

Tsuna went over to Giotto and the two of them put their hands out. Tsuna breathed and then released a small amount of flames. Giotto looked at Tsuna kindly. "It is okay, you can release more."

Tsuna shook his head stubbornly. "This is the amount that won't hurt you and this amount won't do damage to you or me."

Giotto nodded, knowing that the child would not change his mind. He looked at Alaude who was watching with Hibari and then started laughing. "You guys look so much alike."

Both cloud guardians just huffed and then did nothing more. This caused Tsuna to giggle. "You can go now if you're bored Hibari."

Hibari shook his head. "I'll be back in thirty minutes for you. Giotto, do not let him leave."

Giotto nodded to reassure the younger cloud guardian. "I won't."

Tsuna closed his eyes to concentrate again while Hibari left. Alaude sat down in the chair near the corner. It took about twenty minutes for Giotto to remove all of Tsuna's flames and right when he finished, the door to the office flew open. "Giotto we need you! There was a fight in town and the person took a white haired kid with them."

Giotto stood up and headed out the door. He simply said, "Alaude watch Tsuna well. I deal with this ok?"

Tsuna and Alaude just watched as the door closed behind Giotto. Quickly, Tsuna stood up and headed to the door. "Well then, I'll be going back to my room... see you Alaude-san."

Tsuna could not even make it out the door before he felt his feet leaving the floor. "Giotto said for me to watch you so you are coming with me."

Tsuna sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Hibari had gone to the room to find absolutely no one there. He sighed, thinking that maybe Tsuna had gone back to the room and decided to head in that direction.

When he returned, the only person in the room was a freshly bathed Mukuro. He had a fluffy white towel around his waist with hair still dripping wet. Mukuro looked at Hibari curiously. "Has Tsuna returned to the room since we left?"

Mukuro shook his head. "No, I've been alone this entire time."

Hibari sighed in frustration. "Then where did he go?"

* * *

Tsuna sat in a chair, bored as he looked at Alaude. He glanced around the room. Alaude handed him a piece of paper. "Here, read this and tell me what you think."

Tsuna looked down and saw the paper. He sighed. "You're giving a child your paper work, why?"

Alaude just responded while scanning through the contents of the document. "You're not a child so it shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Tsuna smiled at the response he had gotten. "So what did Giotto tell you earlier?"

Alaude signed the paper and set it down in the neat pile on the edge of his desk. He looked up. "That he's your ancestor and that you control the Vongola of the future. So as a boss I believed that you're mature enough to handle telling me your thoughts on that. Was I wrong?"

Tsuna looked at the paper and quickly read it. It was a report from a town a little ways away about some strange people running after children through town in the middle of the night. Tsuna was sure from the sound of it that the children were them and he was curious about why the person who wrote this report had thought the other people chasing them were weird. "This is about us before we got here. We were attacked in the next town in the middle of the night but I didn't see anything strange about our attackers. Honestly, compared to most of the people after my life they were rather normal."

Alaude hummed. "So they were casing you and your guardians then?"

Tsuna nodded in affirmation with a crease on his forehead. "Yeah, the second we arrived they were already here... I get what they thought was weird about them now. Our attackers had guns on them from our time which isn't something existing here. I didn't notice right away because I'm used to them."

Alaude stood up. "So then, your attackers were from the future too."

Tsuna nodded. "They have to be. I can't see how else they would have those weapons. It wouldn't be possible for someone in this time to have those guns."

Alaude walked towards the door. "Let's go check it out then, I have to go see what happened anyway. There may be a hint as to why we're here then."

Tsuna followed behind Alaude as they left the room heading for their ride outside. Tsuna and Alaude exited the mansion to see a small black covered carriage unlike the horse pulled wagon that Elena and Daemon had used. Alaude opened the door and helped a very short Tsuna up, and then he started to get in himself.

* * *

Hibari and Mukuro had walked around the entire house at least three times. Where had Tsuna gone? Tsuna was nowhere to be found and neither was Giotto, who he was supposed to be with. They walked down the stairs and turned to their right to see Tsuna and Alaude getting in a small carriage. They ran out and grabbed the door before Alaude closed it. "Where are you taking Tsunayoshi?"

Alaude stopped and starred at them as Tsuna laughed. "We're just going to check on something. You guys don't need to come. I'll be fine with Alaude."

Hibari pushed his way in and Mukuro got in right behind him. "Not going to happen Tsunayoshi. Of course were going with you."

Hibari glared at him. "Herbivore, I refuse to leave you alone with him."

Tsuna sighed. "Yeah but you don't like crowds and its going to be very busy and crowded when we get there."

Hibari just stared at him for a moment before growling, "Doesn't matter. I'll deal with it."

Tsuna sighed and glanced at Alaude who nodded. "Okay then but please don't make a scene."

The two sat down. Hibari was on Tsuna's left and Mukuro was on his right. Tsuna was successfully squished in between the two boys. Tsuna was so squished and irritated that he was about to snap. He tried to calm himself and it did work but for only about five minutes and then when he thought the time had come, he glared ahead of himself and simply said, "If one of you doesn't move in the next ten seconds, you're both dead."

Instantly both Mukuro and Hibari had flown across so they were sitting with Alaude who was now even more thoroughly squished than Tsuna had been. Although he was not as irritated as he could be because their reaction had been rather funny. For someone like him who never got amused, it was funny to see such a small person scare the older two. If he was a more open person he would have laughed.

Tsuna sighed and looked at his guardians. Mukuro seemed to be fine but Hibari clearly was uncomfortable sitting beside Alaude so Tsuna simply smiled and patted the seat beside him as he scooted over. "Hibari come back and sit over here, you guys are squishing Alaude."

Hibari moved instantly and then sat rather close to Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and allowed it this time. He knew Hibari was probably really uncomfortable as it was being in the vehicle with the other two. From what Tsuna could tell, Hibari could not handle being in a small area with usually more than just him although he would also put up with Mukuro if he had to but having Alaude here too was probably way too much for him to handle.

* * *

The carriage had just stopped and Hibari was the first one out. The last one to exit was Tsuna and this time, Alaude had helped him get down because of his very short stature.

Tsuna stretched as he walked around. It had been a longer ride then he thought it was going to be. Mukuro and Hibari were fighting in the background and Alaude was trying to stop them. Tsuna just ignored them because he was used to it and started to walk around when he saw the alley.

Tsuna walked over to where he saw scorch marks on the ground from when he burnt the man and started looking around. After about thirty minutes of walking, Tsuna did not realize how far he had been walking for. His instincts had been telling him a direction and he had followed it subconsciously as he spaced out.

When Tsuna finally took notice of his surroundings, he was already in a different part of the small town. He tried to find the way he had just came from to retrace his footsteps when he heard a footstep behind him. He turned to feel nothing but a light sting in his arm as he instantly lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a pair of black shiny shoes.

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari both stopped as the stress from their fight finally kicked in. They knew their bodies were not made to handle too much stress and they glanced at each other with a silent understanding of truce.

They turned to see a very annoyed Alaude watching them from the side. They started looking around and noticed a certain someone was missing. Mukuro was the first one to notice as he took off in the direction he last saw Tsuna and Hibari followed close behind. Hibari looked at Alaude. "Where did Tsunayoshi go?"

Alaude looked around and kept his anger in check. "Before you idiots started fighting, I saw him in the alley looking around."

Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other as Hibari muttered blaming Mukuro. "Look what you did you idiot, now we've lost him."

Mukuro mumbled back as the two took off suddenly. "It's not my fault stupid."

Alaude shook his head in disapproval. It is unbecoming of the Decimo's guardians to behave like children despite their physical appearance. He took off closely behind them in search for Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the feel of someone's hand on his arm. He opened his eyes to see nothing but a white blur. "Tsunayoahi-kun wake-up."

He felt his arm being shaken as he finally sat up. Tsuna looked at the person in front of him and failed to recognize the stranger until it clicked. "Byakuran! Why are you here?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. All I saw was white and then these people attacked me. I didn't put up very good in a fight against them."

Tsuna held his head as his vision blurred again. "So it happened to you too. Anyway, where are we?"

Byakuran shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know… I haven't been let out of this room since I got here although I think we're still in Italy since they've all been speaking in Italian."

Tsuna nodded. "How long have I been here? I can't remember anything after the needle they shot in my arm."

Byakuran thought for a second. "Well I've only been awake for half an hour so I can't really tell you how long they've had you. I mean they may have had you for a few days depending on the drug they used to knock you out."

Tsuna nodded and as he was just standing up he suddenly felt a searing pain shooting up from within himself. He fell forward only to be caught by Byakuran. "What's wrong Tsunayoahi-kun?" worry was evident in his voice.

Tsuna clutched his chest with one arm and his head with the other. "My body can't handle my flames."

Byakuran's eyes shot open, understanding the consequences of that. He took Tsuna's hand. "Transfer some to me before it gets worse."

Tsuna shook his head. "It will hurt you. Your body is in the same condition as mine."

Byakuran shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Just do it. I can handle more. My body will be fine but yours can't handle it."

Tsuna looked up at Byakuran in pain. "I'm so sorry Byakuran… it's going to hurt."

Byakuran smiled at Tsunayoshi to reassure the boy. "I'll be fine."

Tsuna released his flames into Byakuran's hand and he could see the pain reflected in the other's eyes. Tsuna stopped. He could not bear to keep hurting his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Byakuran smiled awfully. "I am but God that really did hurt…"

Tsuna smiled as Byakuran tried to laugh it off. "Will you be okay for a while now?"

Tsuna nodded. "I won't last for too long but it should give us enough time to figure a way out of here and then we can return to the mansion."

Byakuran nodded as he helped Tsuna up. Tsuna looked up at him. "You look quite mature."

Byakuran grinned. "I'd say I'm about 11."

Tsuna sighed dramatically and pouted. "God I wish I was more mature… I'm like what, in a seven year old body?"

Byakuran looked down at him and commented, "You're pretty little now. Anyway, what are we going to do next?"

Tsuna thought for a second and asked. "Can you fight in that form?"

Byakuran smirked. "I'm not as strong but I'm sure I can handle anything these people throw at us."

Tsuna beamed. "Then how about we just leave? I mean you could anytime, right?"

Byakuran laughed. "You know me so well Tsunayoshi-kun. I was enjoying myself in this room I had lots of stuff to do and eat so I really wasn't in any rush."

Tsuna giggled. "I figured that was the case."

Byakuran picked Tsuna up and maneuvered him onto his back. "If you're on my back I can protect you and still run. So make sure to hold on tight."

Tsuna tightened his grip around Byakuran's neck. "I know, it'll be the same as that time we were hanging out and my legs got injured when another mafia attacked us."

Byakuran smiled at the fond memory. "Yeah, except this time you won't be as heavy."

Tsuna hit his head and blushed. "Shut up! I'm not that heavy normally."

Byakuran whined. "Don't hit me, you really aren't that light."

Tsuna pouted. "Never mind… let's just go. I don't know how long my body will last until I need to release more flames again."

Byakuran did not need to be told twice and in a matter of seconds they were out the room, running down the hallway. Whoever had caught them was really underestimating them. It really did not take much for them to make it right to the door.

When they got to the door, Byakuran must have been concentrating too much on the people in front of him to notice the one coming from behind but Tsuna did notice and when the man went to attack Byakuran's back, Tsuna let Byakuran go and released a very destructive Sky flame.

When the dust and debris had finally settled down from the attack, Byakuran could be seen lying on the floor in the corner groaning. "God Tsunayoshi, give me a little warning next…time."

Tsuna dropped to his knees in so much pain that tears were dripping slowly down his cheeks. His body hurt that badly it felt like his flames were trying to burn their way out of his body. Tsuna knew he was at his limits. Byakuran saw the tears and ran over to him. He feared for the boy's safety. "Are you okay Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shook his head. "We need to hurry."

Byakuran grabbed his hand urgently. "Release more flames if you have to."

Tsuna shook his head stubbornly. "I don't want to hurt your body too. I may deteriorate you body if I give you my flames without you really knowing how to accept them. So just hurry. If you find Hibari and Mukuro they know where I need to be..."

Tsuna had passed out as Byakuran caught him once again. Instantly, Byakuran picked Tsuna up in his arms and started running. He knew he had to find them soon. Time was running out fast.

* * *

Byakuran had been running for such a long time. He had escaped the house they were locked in but he couldn't find Mukuro and Hibari. He was so worried he could feel the fever Tsuna had now and he knew he was running out of time fast. Byakuran had overestimated his own abilities in this body. He had no idea how much of his flames were even left at this point but he did hope that he would find the guardians soon otherwise both Tsuna and him may be out of luck.

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari had ended up back with Alaude who refused to let them leave the area in case they ended up caught or lost as well. "You need to calm down and think. Where would he have gone?"

Hibari almost growled. "He only would have wandered off if his intuition had acted up."

Mukuro finished Hibari's thought. "And if he could have come back he would have already."

Alaude nodded after listening to what they had said and then he ordered them, "Get in, were heading back to the house. Giotto will decide on what we do next."

Both Hibari and Mukuro rejected in unison, "I refuse."

Alaude forced them into the carriage against their will. He knew that if they thought Tsuna had been taken, he would need to be more careful with their next move even though it was far from his own style and liking.

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari were just pissed off. It was the next day already and Tsuna was still missing. They knew how dangerous this was and what would happen if Tsuna did not get back here in time. While they were arguing about what to do next, there was a large crashing noise that caused them both to jump and then take off running down the hallway.

When they got out of the room, they saw a large crater in the side of the house and a white haired person walking towards them. When they saw Tsuna they ran towards him and Byakuran smiled when he saw them. "Finall…y."

Byakuran had passed out exhausted from the stress of using too much of his flames. Hibari caught Tsuna and Mukuro caught Byakuran. While the two were standing there, a group of people came running from upstairs.

Elena, Giotto, Daemon, Alaude, and G had been heading down the stairs as Hibari walked towards them. Once close enough, Giotto quickly took Tsuna and then G picked up the older white haired child. "G, bring him with me too."

When they got to the room, Giotto forcibly extracted as much of Tsuna's flames as he could and then without a break he quickly ran over to the other child. "Giotto what's wrong with the white haired brat?"

Giotto grabbed Byakuran's hand and simply answered G's question. "He's out of flames. I have to get flames into him now."

G looked at him weirdly. "But shouldn't you find out what type of flame he is?"

Giotto shook his head and started forcing the sky flame into Byakuran. "I already know. His hands are burnt so Tsuna must have released some of his flames into this child which means he's got a sky flame."

Giotto did all he could and then the two boys were left on the bed in the room they used. Mukuro and Hibari guarded the two precious skies. Hibari was so focused on Tsuna he ignored everything else. Mukuro did the same, except his eyes wandered to the white haired boy occasionally.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So there's the new chapter, it's about the same length as the first and I hope everyone really did enjoy reading it. So what does everyone else want to happen anytime soon, leave me ideas and comments and I might use your idea to make an omake. But anyways please leave a review I would love to hear everyone else's thoughts about the story so far, and is anyone out there actually interested in 10069, I've never done it before but it's actually sounds like a pretty cute pairing. Lol I'm more of a 10027 girl myself, but I'm not against new pairings. **

**Destiny Aitsuji: I enjoyed beta reading this chapter a lot. Do review! Am I sensing there would be future 10069 or something? xD Do let us know your thoughts! Also, what would you all like to see?**


End file.
